ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Case In Point
}} Roy and Haley discover that two of the Gates remain operational. Meanwhile Durkon is unsuccessful in resurrecting a member of the Draketooth family because of his alignment and their stubborn suspicion of paladins and their enforcement of orthodoxy. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Members of the Draketooth Family: ** Draketooth Unresurrected ◀ ▶ ** Draketooth with Armor ◀ Transcript Roy and Haley enter what appears to be a library or study in the Girard's pyramid. Haley: Hey Roy, what do you make of this thing? An object like a pie with five colored wedges each with an initial of a member of the Order of the Scribble surmounted by a floating orb. Three of the orbs are black, while two are yellow and wreathed in flame. Roy (inset): Lirian, Dorukan, Soon, Kraagor, and Girard. Roy (inset): Shojo mentioned that each gatekeeper had some kind of monitoring device that told them whether or not the other Gates were intact. Roy (inset): We can get the casters to run some divinations, but my guess is that's what we're looking at. Haley: Then Girard's Gate is still intact—and so's Kraagor's for that matter. Roy: Looks like. But just because it's still functioning doesn't mean it isn't being corrupted as we speak by whatever new villain killed these people. Cutaway to Vaarsuvius and Blackwing lying unconscious at the bottom of a pit. Elan: Guys, Durkon's almost done casting! Roy: OK, we'll be right there. Back in the dining hall, Durkon is scattering diamonds on the corpse of a Draketooth. Durkon: Resurrection! Haley: Last chance. Ten gold. Roy: Alright, alright. You're on. Durkon: ... Durkon: Och, I dinnae know why tha spell na be workin'. Haley: Pay up. Roy: *sigh* How did you know? Haley: Easy. Girard is like my dad. Elan: Your dad is a tattooed illusionist? Haley: Close. My dad is a paranoid fool who will suffer just to spite someone. Haley: And Dukon, unfortunately, just happens to have the same alignment as a paladin— Roy: —and the Resurrection spell telepathically tells the dead person's soul what alignment the caster is. Haley: Exactly. Haley: Girard was as worried about Soon and his paladins as he was about outside invaders. It stands to reason that he taught his family the same way. Haley: So just like my dad was willing to rot in jail before he let Tarquin's son help him— Haley: —a lot of these people will be willing to stay dead rather than let the Sapphire Guard raise them. Haley: They died so quickly, they probably don't know they're all dead. Durkon: But tha be ridiculous! Soon an' 'is paladins were good guys! Thar be no reason to be suspicious o'em at all! Haley: I don't know. I mean, Lawful types do have a tendency to try to make everyone else think the same way they do—or else. Durkon: Tha's absurd. Lawful folk do na do tha, Haley. Roy: Yeah, so let's forget the crazy talk and focus on what we know is actually true. Elan: Oh! I get it! D&D Context * Resurrection is a 7th level spell, more powerful than Raise Dead, it can restore life regardless of the condition of the remains. Trivia * Ian Starshine refuses Elan's help due to his parentage in #771. * The title refers to the fact that Roy and Durkon are doing exactly what Haley says in panel 11 that Lawful types do. Elan is in on the irony. * This is the second and final appearance of the Draketooth with Armor from #841. External Links * 844}} View the comic * 235656}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Resurrection Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid